A Longing To Fly
by EastLatte
Summary: Alfred is a small 6 year old who has a liking for the swings at his local park and can't help but want to fly each time he takes a seat. (This story is set in the PJO Universe yet said characters from the series will not appear)


**DISCLAIMER: This one shot is set in the _Percy Jackson Universe_ created by _Rick Riordan_ , so if you have never read any of his books i strongly recommend it. You might not need it to understand the story considering that the characters from said series/universe will not be appearing here but it will be helpful nonetheless. This is a rather short one-shot but I hope it is enjoyable. - I also apologize for any spelling or/and grammer mistake. I am hoping to continue bettering and any constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated.** **(The italics are used to show a flashback in the story)** **Thank you and I hope you enjoy! :)** The moment they got to the park, Alfred ran for the swings.

"Alfred! Wait!" His mother called, racing after him.

The 6 year-old didn't stop. He had to get there before anyone else. He wanted to feel the wind in his hair, the way gravity pulled him back down, the excitement of jumping off the swing in midair and landing on his feet, and most especially the view he got of the sky as he went higher. It was his favorite thing to do when he was at the park.

Once he got there, he was happy to find it empty, and instantly got on, swinging his legs back and forth.

With every swing he went higher and higher. The wind rushed through his hair, and it felt amazing. The higher he went the closer he got to the sky. The better he got to see it. It was that time of day when it was a marvelous blue color, and very few clouds were around.

 _"Alfred, do you know what color the sky is?" Amelia asked._

 _4 year-old Alfred looked up at the sky, slanting his head a bit to the left, as if thinking._

 _"Blue!" He finally said proud to know the color._

 _Amelia smiled,"Good! Do you know what else is blue? It's something I really love." She asked again._

 _He again slanted his head to the left, then looked around._

 _"The water?" Alfred replied._

 _Amelia let out a laugh._

 _"Yes, Alfred, the water is blue, but my favorite blue thing were your father's eyes, and do you know who else has blue eyes?" She said._

 _Alfred shook his head, causing her smile to widen._

 _With one finger she touched the tip of his nose._

 _"You!" She smiled,"You have the same exact blue eyes as your father. The same color as the sky! They're so beautiful Alfred, it makes me happy that you were able to share them with your father. You're just like him you know, so passionate and carefree. He enjoyed the sky, and told me he would take me up there one day, but what he didn't know was they he already had taken me there. Just by looking at me,and making eye contact. It was as if i was looking at the sky itself..."_

Alfred halfway through her long speech had lost interest, but he still remembered every word.

Many times his mother had described the color of the sky, always somehow adding the fact that his father's eyes were also the same blue.

Right now, every time he got closer to the sky he noticed that every word his mother had told him was true.

The sky was a beautiful blue. Lighter than the actual color blue. And just its beauty seemed to call to Alfred.

It made Alfred want to touch the sky. Feel it and see it better. Something inside him told him he could do it. That he could touch the sky. If only he was light enough for the wind to carry him up.

If only the wind could carry him...

So as the swing swung farther up into the sky, Alfred took a deep breath and jumped off, reaching for the sky. Everything seemed to stop.

He no longer heard the laughs of children or the chirping of the birds. He didn't seem to be falling as he had expected, and instead seemed to be floating in midair.

He felt the wind around him, as if they had heard his wishes, and decided to help.

Slowly he realized he was going higher.

Alfred was sure any minute he would be able to touch the sky.

Any minute now-

"Alfred?!"

His train of thought was interrupted as he heard his mother yell his name.

He no longer thought about touching the sky, or the wind carrying him, and soon he was falling.

Alfred surely would hit the ground, and break a bone. Yet, he was surprisingly calm. The wind felt nice as he fell, and he felt his eyes close.

Gosh was he sleepy.

Just as he neared the ground, someone caught him.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to see his uncle Davie. Before he could say anything, he was taken out of his Uncle's arms, and into his mother's.

"Alfred! Are you alright?!" His mother asked, checking for any injuries and then giving him various kisses on his face.

"I'm fine mom!" He answered, hugging her.

"Did you see me! I was flying! I almost touched the sky, Mom!!!" He added with a smile.

Amelia looked at her son. Why was he not crying? Was he not scared? Did he not know what just happened?

Davie put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's fine Amelia," he reassured,"I told you this would happen sooner or later. We need to take him to camp. There he will be safe, he will learn to control his powers. "

Amelia bit her lip, and looked at Alfred.

Currently he stared back at the sky, thinking, no hoping, that there was a chance he could do that again, and succeed. He could touch the sky, he could do it. He knew he could.

Amelia sighed,"Alright. C'mon Alfred, we need to go somewhere."

Alfred shook his head,"But I wanna stay here!"

Davie grabbed him and spun him around.

"C'mon Alfred, where we're going, you're going to have much more fun! I'll race you to the car!" He said, running off.

Alfred laughed and followed.

Behind them, Amelia walked, looking up at the sky.

She was deep in thought when she felt a tug on her shirt.

"Mom, hurry! We can't let Uncle Davie win!" Alfred said, pulling her towards the car.

Amelia laughed and ran next to her son.

He, like his brother, was her world, and as much as she didn't want him to go she had to.

It was safer for him. He would learn many things, and be the hero he always wanted to be.

A hero who simply wanted to fly.


End file.
